The Shattered Guardian
by LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas
Summary: I don't think that I have seen a guardian story done quite like this. I'm not the best writer but I hope you guys enjoy. Beginning is a basic cheater Annabeth story but then I go in my own direction. Percy Jackson is broken inside, the love of his life has betrayed him. What will happen when he comes face to face with a silver eyed goddes after 18 years and even more tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Perseus couldn't take it anymore. He gave her everything he could, but apparently it wasn't enough. Annabeth had just turned 18 and they had been dating for a few years. He decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He walked up to her cabin, because everyone else had left, and opened the door. The sight inside shocked him. Annabeth was cheating in Percy, with her own brother Dylan.

Annabeth looked up from the blowjob she was giving Dylan and saw Percy. "P-P-Percy" she stammered out. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I hope you're happy with him you incestuous whore" he said before throwing the ring box at the wall with enough force to put a noticeable mark.

Annabeth looked at the box realizing what it meant before calling out "Percy, wait don't go", but he had already left.

Which led him to his current predicament. He sat at his desk writing a note to Chiron and all his friends. He packed his bags and, in the middle of the night, left camp. He then booked the earliest cruise to the land beyond the gods, Alaska.

* * *

 **AN: I had two ideas for this story but I couldn't decide which one I should do. So I decided to just say fuck it and so both.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and the song belongs to Yelawolf.**

 **PS: The beginning might be a little dark for some people.**

 **Time Skip 18 years**

* * *

 _He was a marine for 8 years, he was a hero. He was captured and tortured but still returned home alive. He still made it back to his wife and daughter. He was 27._

 _He was tied up. He was forced to sit there and watch as they poured gasoline over bound bodies of his wife and his 5 year old daughter. They sat there and forced his eyes open as they lit the match. He screamed but it couldn't be heard through the gag. He prayed and prayed, but knew that they wouldn't come. He was in the land beyond gods. They couldn't hear him._

 _And so he sat. Helpless, hopeless, and scared. The man dropped the match. He burst out crying as his family was destroyed all in one instant. They hit him in the back of the head and everything went dark._

 _He woke up inside a burning building. His head was bleeding and his chair was overturned on the floor with him still in it. There was a knife on the floor next to him. He scooted over and cut the ropes that bound him to the chair. He ran outside and looked back to see his house for the last 9 years going up in flames. He collapsed into the snow and cried._

Percy Jackson, now 36 woke up gasping. It was 4am and he had to get ready. He packed up his bags with clothes and toiletries. He tied up his boots and put on his jacket. He then looked in the mirror.

Percy was 6 foot 11 and had a scruffy jet black beard. He was wearing jungle camo pants and a matching jacket. He was also wearing black boots and a tight black shirt. All in all Percy was a very intimidating figure and was someone that you did not want to mess with.

He started his day off with 100 push-ups, followed by 100 pull-ups. He then ran 3 miles through the snow. After that he visited his wife and daughter's grave before returning home. When he finally finished it was around 6 a.m. Percy picked up his bag from the front door and got into his 1964 Chevrolet pickup. He a CD into the player and turned the radio's volume up.

 _I'm out the gate like a race horse, made in the A of course  
That's A for Alabama, I'll be damned if I say Georgia  
Tennessee in this bitch, I got some Hennessy that's paid for  
Give me the big bottle, fuck it, if I break it, I'll pay for it  
My ladies laying in the Chevrolet and I say "Lord  
Thank you for giving me this baby girl on a suede horse"  
Yeah, this ain't no gay Ford  
I'm pushing bow ties till I die  
And I'm gonna ride 'til my legs sore  
Vogues I got a set "Four"  
Plus a Beretta sitting in the floor  
Better protect yours  
In my Chevrolet  
My box Chevrolet  
Got that Glock laid in my lap  
In case you want to play  
In my Chevrolet  
My box Chevrolet  
Let's go get you all cleaned up  
And ride around all day  
hitting them corners on the low pro's, girl  
(Still) I'm an American Rock N Roll grand baby  
Five generations of taking pictures with Grand-Ams  
The Chevrolet Slim Shady, there's no way you can save me  
Bass boat flakes, you never seen such  
Roll down my window like "Who I am doesn't mean much"  
Burning tread off a thousand-dollar tires with a clean touch  
Six hundred horses running behind the mean clutch, bitch I'm  
In my Chevrolet  
My box Chevrolet  
Got that Glock laid in my lap  
In case you want to play  
In my Chevrolet  
My box Chevrolet  
Let's go get you all cleaned up  
And ride around all day  
Yeah, windows washed, looking like a glass house  
Glaze on the dash, leather is smelling like Ralph Lauren  
Feels like I'm watching television on a couch snorin'  
I must be dreaming leaning back inside this chariot  
Hitch on the back of this truck, my Harley I carry it  
A chalice in wonderland, fill up my cup with  
Jack D and take my fucking keys so that I don't, wreck it  
Let me come sit on the passenger side and check it  
How does it feel from over here? Oh, bless it  
This is for all the Chevy's that I collected  
Big trucks, low riders, whatever the best is  
To you man I just want to give you a message  
Uh', I used to sit on sidewalks like everyday  
Watching punks and chumps in donks get hella paid  
But I just focused on my vision and never quittin'  
Now man I'm sittin' in my vision with a reason to celebrate, I'm  
In my Chevrolet  
My box Chevrolet  
Got that Glock laid in my lap  
In case you want to play  
In my Chevrolet  
My box Chevrolet  
Let's go get you all cleaned up  
And ride around all day  
In my Chevrolet  
My box Chevrolet  
Got that Glock laid in my lap  
In case you want to play  
In my Chevrolet  
My box Chevrolet  
Let's go get you all cleaned up  
And ride around all day_

After a while of driving Percy made it to the airport that would take him to California. Two of his old military friends, that were like family to him, invited him over to camp in Humboldt-Toiyabe National Park. He was to land in Mammoth Yosemite Airport and get picked up where he and his friend would drive 56 miles to Bridgeport, California. They would then drive 111 miles to the national park. He was also going to spend Christmas with them a few days later.

He got on his plane and decided to sleep. When he woke up the plane had landed and everyone was starting to debark. Percy unbuckled himself and did the same. Once he got off, he noticed a sign that said P.J and saw one of his best friends under it. As soon as she noticed him, she dropped the sign and lunged at Percy, enveloping him in a hug. "I missed you so much" she said. Percy chuckled and hugged her back. "Sam, I just saw you guys for Thanksgiving". The newly christened Sam replied "I know, but that was 3 whole weeks ago" He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Let's just go".

They got in the car and drove to Sam's house. When they arrived Sam went into the house first and shouted "Girls, guess who's here". Suddenly 2 identical 5 year old little girls come running down the stairs. They both shout "Uncle P!" and run towards Percy who crouches down and picks both of them up before twirling them through the air. "Kaitlyn, Rebecca, how are my two favorite little girls doing, I missed you so much." They laugh and say "Uncle P we saw just 3 weeks ago" Percy replies "I know, but 3 weeks is a really long time"

Sam mutters "Hypocrite". Percy hearing this sets the girls down and turns to her. He then says "No, this is different, I actually like them" She pouts and hits him "Asshole". Percy gasps in mock shock, "I can't believe it, not only are you exposing your kids to violence but also to such horrible language. I raised you better than that." "Well, there was a reason we called you helicopter. You were a worse helicopter parent than my own mom" she replied. Percy responded "That's because if I didn't, you probably would have gotten yourself killed. Besides, I was a wonderful mom" Sam sighed "Whatever let's just start dinner"

"Oh, no" he said "I will cook dinner while you relax. You deserve it. Plus you don't know how to cook." "That's not true, she makes a pretty mean ham sandwich" said a figure walking through the front door. "Ethan, how's it going" Percy asked. "Pretty good, other than the fact that you're here" Ethan smiled and the two men hugged. "Hey, let's be honest here. It's pretty damn difficult to fuck up a ham sandwich" Percy said. "You're so mean to me" Sam said. "Hey, it's not mean if it's true" Ethan and Percy said in unison. They then high fived. Sam just rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, muttering "boys".

*Time Skip*

This is Rob. Rob is a time Skip that was severely mistreated and malnourished. But with a donation of just 90¢ a day, you could help us find a forever home for time skips like him. Call or text 1800 HELP ROB to make a donation. And remember, time skips have feeling just like us.

Percy set down everyone's plate before sitting down at the table. They all ate just like one big family. "So" he said "what's the plan" Ethan replied "Well, we are going to sleep here tonight and head out tomorrow. We got our neighbor Jessica to watch the kids for a few days, and then we should be back the day before Christmas Eve." "Sounds good" Percy replied.

They finished their meal and got the kids ready for bed. As soon as the little ones left the adults broke out the drinks and started talking about the good old days. After a few hours and a drinking competition (Percy won and Ethan passed out) they all got ready for bed. Percy went upstairs to the guest room and took off his shirt and boots before climbing into bed.

*Time Skip*

I feel like I have used too many of these. From here on out I promise to not use another time skip for the rest of the chapter.

Percy woke up to the smell of burnt bacon. He turned to the dresser and checked the time. It was 10 am which was unusual for him but he did get drunk the night before. He got out of bed, yawned, stretched, and walk down stairs.

He walked into the dining room and sat down at the table before seeing a blushing girl that looked about 16. He smiled before saying "Hi, I'm Percy". He reached out his hand and the girl took it. She then replied with "I'm Jessica" while still blushing. "That's a very pretty name" Percy said. He then heard someone in the doorway shout "Percy, I can't believe you dress like that with a guest around". Percy was confused at Sam's word and looked to see what was wrong before realizing he was still shirtless and barefoot. He blushed and then went back to the guest room.

Percy came back dressed the same as yesterday except his shirt was forest green and he didn't have the jacket. "Sorry about that, I had a little too much to drink last night" he apologized. Ethan groaned from the doorway "Uhh tell me about it" before groggily sitting down. Sam then brought out 6 plates that had black bacon with hashbrowns and eggs to match. Percy just looked skeptically at the plate and then took a bite. "I gotta say these are the best burnt eggs I have ever had" he said while trying (and failing) not to gag. "Oh come on, they can't be that bad" same said. She then proceeded to take a bite which resulted in her almost throwing up. Percy just smiled and said "how about I go and grab all of us 2 breakfast sandwiches each" "Yes please" Sam said causing Ethan, Kaitlyn, Rebecca, and even Jessica to cheer. Percy just grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

*Time Skip*

After Percy saved breakfast and the 3 grownups start heading to Humboldt-Toiyabe National Park. Look, I know I said I wasn't going to use any more but I have a really good excuse. I lied.

"Jessica totally has a crush on you" Ethan said to Percy. "I could tell but it's perfectly natural. When I was her age I had a crush on a few ladies quite a bit older than me" Percy replied while thinking of his two favorite goddesses Artemis and Hestia. Ok girls, stop your gossiping cause we're here" Sam said from the front seat. They all got out and set up the tents, one for Percy and one for Sam and Ethan to share. Percy went to grab some random sticks for firewood when he heard a feminine scream. Instantly recognizing Ethan's scream, he pulled out his glock (being an ex marine he never went anywhere without it) and ran towards the noise.

He reached the campsite and saw a small army of monsters in front of his friends, and since both Ethan and Sam were clear sighted they could see them perfectly well . "Run!" Percy yelled before switching the clip in his glock for a special one filled with celestial bronze bullets. Since celestial bronze bullets were hard to come by he ran out pretty quickly. He then took out two imperial gold hunting knives and got into stance. Percy sprinted straight towards a hellhound and slid underneath it, slicing its stomach open in the process. He got up and kicked a cyclops in the chest with both feet causing it to fall, he used the cyclops to propel himself away and threw one of his knife into the forehead of a dracaena. The cyclops that fell, also killing a few hellhounds by falling on them, received the other knife in his eye as soon as he tried to get up causing him to disintegrate. Percy was out of all weapons but one. He reached into his pocket and uncapped his pen for the first time in years. He then jumped into battle, showing no mercy.

He fought like a demon. He slashed, cut, blocked, parried, dodged, and even punched. He did everything he could to win the battle. By the time the fighting started to die down Percy stood with his back against a cliff. There was 10 hellhounds, 5 cyclops, and 2 dracaena left, just a fraction of the previous army. But Percy was tired. He had been fighting for hours and was injured. His jacket was completely ruined and his shirt wasn't that far behind. He was covered in cuts and claw marks and bleeding everywhere. Just when he thought his luck couldn't get any worse, he heard a roar. From the trees came the minotaur. That was the last straw for him. Je gave a feral growl and screamed at the minotaur. "Come at me beefhead. I'm tired of you why won't you just die". The minotaur charged at Percy and swung his axe horizontally at him. In a bout of strength that surprised even Percy, he stopped it with his sword. Capitalizing on the minotaur's surprise, he cut off the hands holding the axe and then kicked his knee, breaking it. "It's about time I get your other horn" Percy said before slicing it off. He then stuck his sword through the minotaur's chest and sliced upwards cleaving him in half.

Tired and injured he fell to his knees thinking that the other monsters were going to finish him off. The last thing he heard before passing out was a hunting horn and he saw a rain of silber arrows descend upon the monsters.

 **AN: Just a few things I want to clear up Percy is a marine. The beginning happens when he is 27, 9 years later he is 36 when he wakes. Ethan and Sam are married and 4 years younger than Percy. They have 5 year old twins. Percy met them after serving 4 years. Ethan and Sam are clear sighted. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed, even though I'm not the best writer please review because it does mean a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the April fools. Just kidding I'm not. It was to let you know that I wasn't giving up and was going to return. So without further ado. On to the story.**

He could hear the thunder and the hairs stood up on his arms. Thalia came bursting into his tent. "Look Thals I can expla-" he started before Thalia delivered an electrified slap that nearly dislocated his jaw. She then jumped on him and started crying in his chest. "18 years, I looked for you for 18 years. Do you know how it made me feel! Not knowing whether my brother in all but blood was okay. Countless nights where I would lie awake wondering where you were." She sobbed into his chest and hugged him even harder. "Look Thals, I'm sorry. I didn't want anything to do with the godly world so I left. I grew up, but I forgot about you and everyone else that didn't hurt me. I let one betrayal make me push everyone away. I shouldn't have done that, but you can't change the past. Plus, I'm here now so we can start making up for lost time." Thalia's sobs slowly got quieter and quieter. After a while, she finally said "I love you Perce. Please don't leave me again." Percy replied "I love you too Thalia, and I promise I won't leave like that again. Thalia hears a snore and realizes that Percy had fallen asleep. She gets up and gives him one more hug before leaving the tent.

The next morning Percy gets up at 4 am. He then uses his power to sense a nearby water source. He feels a lake about 300 yards from the medical bay. There a couple of hunters standing guard, but with his training, he manages to get by undetected with little difficulty. After a short jog, he reaches the lake and dives in after shedding his clothes. After washing up he slowly sinks to the bottom and decides to nap, still naked. A little while later he hears some splashing and opens his eyes. A horrified expression flashes across Percy's face. The hunters were bathing, and they were right over him. Not wanting to lose his manhood or his life, he uses his water powers to cover himself in mud so he is not seen. After staying painstakingly still for hours, the last of the Huntresses finally leave the lake. Percy waits for an extra 20 minutes before emerging from the water, just to be on the safe side. He puts his clothes on (luckily he had the foresight to hide them) and heads back to the hunters' camp.

On the way back to the camp he steps right into a bear trap. He forces the trap open with Riptide and examines his ankle which is definitely shattered. Percy opens up his canteen (he always has it on him because he wanted to be prepared if he wasn't able to get water) and heals his ankle before putting the water back in the canteen. He finishes walking back to the camp to talk with Thalia. However, as soon as he reached camp, Artemis walked up to him and stopped him. "Perseus," she said, Percy scowled at his full name but didn't interrupt, "you are needed on Olympus". Percy, confused, asked, "why do they want me". Artemis replied, "I have informed them that I have found you and they have decided to hold a meeting which you are required to attend". He nods, so Artemis puts her hand on his shoulder and they flash to Olympus where most of the gods are already gathered. "Percy, my boy" Poseidon booms shrinking to human height before hugging his son. A hug which Percy happily returns. "Dad," he greets. Poisson smiles "we have much to discuss, but that can wait until later. We have more important things to deal with".

Poseidon summons a chair for Percy before heading back to his throne. Moments later Zeus appears in a flash of lightning. "Let the meeting, begin!" He thunders. "We are here to discuss what to do with Perseus, all in favor of destroying him say Aye" "I will not let you harm my son" Poseidon yells. Apollo chimes in "no offense dad but I don't think we should kill him. I mean he did help save the world twice." Almost all of the Olympians nod in agreement. Seeing he is outnumbered, Zeus sighs, "Fine but we still have to do something to make sure he remains loyal". Poseidon growls "what are you trying to say, Zeus, you know what his fatal flaw is". Zeus waves his hand dismissively "that may be, but it still did not stop him from disappearing for almost 20 years". Zeus then looks to Artemis and appears to have a mental conversation. Percy notices this and watches as Artemis' face goes from horrified to angry. Zeus then says "I have come up with an idea, we shall vote on Perseus becoming the guardian of the hunt. He will have to swear loyalty to Artemis. This will ensure that he will not betray us and the hunt can always subdue him if he decides to go rogue. All in favor of this raise your hand."

Everyone but Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, and Hades vote in favor of it. "Since the vote is 10 to 4, Perseus is now officially the guardian of the hunt. You may now say your oath Perseus" Zeus says. Percy stands up and says, "I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the Styx to serve and protect Lady Artemis and the Hunt to the best of my abilities until I am either released from this oath or killed." Thunder rumbled solidifying the oath. "Meeting adjourned," Zeus said before flashing out along with the rest of the council except Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia, and Hades. Poseidon was the first to come up to Percy and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Remember son, Atlantis will always be open to you. Besides, this probably won't be too bad. It's better than Zeus trying to kill you, plus you will get to be around Thalia even more now." Percy hugs Poseidon "Yeah, I guess it won't be all bad, thanks dad". Poseidon smiles before flashing away. Hades then approaches him "I'm sorry you have to go through this Perseus. It is a punishment even I would not be cruel enough to wish on anyone," He said, "However, I am also here to thank you for my throne as I was never able to do so properly." "there's no need to thank me, it was nothing Lord Hades," Percy said. "Well, it meant a lot to me Perseus. And please, call me uncle" Hades replied. "As long as you call me Percy," he said. Hades smiled "It was a pleasure seeing you again Percy" "It was nice to see you too, uncle" Percy replied. Hades then disappeared in a burst of shadows. Suddenly Percy was tackled into a hug by a flaming 8-year-old goddess. "I'm glad you're back Percy," Hestia said. Percy hugged the 8-year-old Hestia back. "It's nice to see you also aunt Hestia" he replied. "I will keep this short because my niece is also waiting for you. You will always have a place by the hearth, remember that" she let's go of him and starts walking away. "Oh and Percy, please do visit sometime" Percy replied "I will aunt Hestia, that's a promise" She smiled and walked into the flames of the hearth, disappearing. Artemis then walked over to him "Lady Artemis" he said bowing. "Boy" she replied, "you know where we are at l, I expect you there by nightfall," she said before flashing away. Percy left the throne room and took the elevator to the lobby of the Empire State Building. He walked outside, "hmm, now how to get there?"

 **Review because of I'm ugly and worthless in real life and this is the only place I feel loved.**

 **Also thank you so much for all the reviews, this one has about half the amount of reviews that my most popular story has but this one has less than 1/35 the number of views. If you have any ideas PM me or leave it in the reviews. I'm planning on having there be a third war but I'm not sure against who. I don't want to make it too cliche.**


End file.
